


How odd is it to love you back?

by toxic_social



Series: P1H x reader [1]
Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Soda, aged up (like a few years), i cant believe i wrote a bit of angst, its just bickering and love, jiung best boy, keeho is oblivious, marbles, the rating only applies bc they swear a little, theo is mentioned, this was supposed to be purely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_social/pseuds/toxic_social
Summary: While you never suspected that the day would come, you managed to confess to your best friend. And of course, featuring the many mishaps along the way obstruct your goal to escape the awkward hellscape you've created.
Relationships: Yoon Keeho/Reader
Series: P1H x reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	How odd is it to love you back?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while of taking a bio midterm and hence have absolutely no idea how it is but it's here please enjoy n lemme know what you think

The clatter within the dining hall is deafening, but it doesn’t compare to the thrum of your heartbeat in your ear. You curl your fingers into a fist, nails digging into your palm. You should’ve known better, even after watching all of those romcoms, that falling for your best friend wouldn’t go well. Yet somehow, after a long conversation with yourself, (and with Jiung, who had caught on to your obvious crush) you’ve decided to confess to Keeho.

He doesn’t seem to have noticed your apparent nervousness, but you aren’t too surprised. He’s always been a bit, well, air-headed when it comes to feelings. He’s not dumb, but painfully oblivious, but you manage to find a weak hope that when he does turn you down (he would never return the feelings,) it’ll be nicely, or even understanding.

How could someone not fall for him?

Perhaps you’re a bit biased, but it’s not hard to fall for him. With a lack of words, Yoon Keeho is rather perfect. His personality, his looks, his smile...everything about him is awfully endearing. 

There’s a loud clatter across from you, causing you to turn and look at the source of the noise, where you also happen to realize that you’ve been staring at Keeho. Jiung grins at you, mouthing that he saved your ass, and you silently thank Keeho for not paying attention to you as you flick a grain of rice at Jiung’s face, who flips you off in return.

Your phone buzzes, and you pick it up to see a message from Jiung, who’s staring down at his own phone.

_ have u told him? _

You scoff, swallowing a spoonful of rice haphazardly before leaning back to text him.

_ I’ll do it aftr lecture k? _

You hear him laugh softly, and lower your head a little further before rapidly sending him another text and slamming your phone onto the table.

_ ur on thin ice stfu _

“What's wrong?” Keeho asks from your side, warily watching your phone which had caused the table to quiver.

“Mmh,” you muffle out, shoveling another bite of rice, swallowing it with a gulp of tea. “Nothing, ‘m fine.”

He nods, turning back to his phone, fiddling with his chopsticks as he scrolls. You catch Jiung’s eyes, who sticks his tongue out before leaning over to talk to someone else. You barely have the energy to glare at him, so you sigh instead, resting your forehead against the table.

Keeho nudges your shoulder, but when you look up he’s still looking at his phone.

“What.”

“You tired?” he asks absentmindedly, pawing to look for something to drink, so you push your bottle of tea into his hand. He takes a swig, glancing back at you, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah kinda, didn’t sleep well last night.”

He hums, taking another sip. “Nightmares?”

“Nah, something else.”

“ _ Someone else you mean _ ?” he grins, head tilted back to look at your wilted form. 

“In a way,” you sigh, to which Keeho hoots, putting his phone down and turning towards you completely and shaking your shoulders.

“This is the best type of character development I’ve seen from you, you finally have a crush? Or a one night stand? Not too sure what you’re into but if that's your thing then-”

You cut him off abruptly, fully aware of the heat rising to your cheeks, “I did not have a one nightstand you creepy fuck. I was just thinking about someone.”

“Ooooh,” he whines, rather loudly, “I think I, as the best friend, deserve to know.” You wince a bit, both at the notion of “friend,” and then at the thought of telling him the truth.

“Fine,” you muster out, “I’ll tell you outside.”

He hoots, grabbing your hand to drag you outside, and you try to build up as much courage as you can, seeing how it has all progressed faster than you’d have liked.

Jiung sends you a thumbs up with a sorry smile as Keeho drags you out, and you mouth out  _ help _ at him before stumbling after your best friend.

You make your way outside, wringing your hands after them pulling them away from Keeho’s, listening to him hum quietly as you reach a little opening at the back of the dining hall. You muse silently to yourself about how your next lecture would start soon, but Keeho grins at you with interest as you sigh again.

“So? You finally found someone huh?” he smirks, leaning against the wall. You roll your eyes, “Not really.”

  
“Then? What is it? _Who_ is it?”

“It’s about you, actually. I need to tell you something.” your heartbeat thrums overwhelmingly in your ear, but you try your best to ignore it, biting your lip instead, shifting your weight.

“Oooh,” he hums with a giggle, “What, are you about to profess your undying love for me?”

Your gaze shoots up to meet his, had he known? You knew you were obvious but not enough to even get through to the wonderfully oblivious Yoon Keeho. But one look into his eyes and you can tell he’s joking, so you offer a broken smile and nod.

“Yeah, I am.”

There’s an awkward silence between the two of you, and while you avoid his gaze, he searches to meet your eyes, waiting for you to tell him you’re kidding. When you don’t, he leans back, looking up at the sky instead of you.

“....what?”

He laughs nervously, causing you to wince. “Why me?”

You look up at him, and he stares right back at you, raising an eyebrow. You roll your eyes, “It doesn’t matter. I just wanted to tell you so I can get over this.” 

He purses his lips, with another hum, “You want to get over me?”

You scoff, scuffing your shoe against the pavement. “Obviously? It’s friends over everything right?”

He nods, “Yeah, you’d be right there.”

“Well then it’s figured,” you spit out quickly, “That’s that, thanks for listening, Yoonie. I’m gonna get to my lecture, see you later.”

He nods without moving from his spot, and you rush off back to the dining hall, leaving both your crush and awkward silence behind on the pavement.

You swoop up your things, taking your tupperware and shoving it into your bag before picking it up as fast as you can to rush out of the room. Jiung gets up with you after dumping his tray, giving you a worried glance as he follows you out of the hall.

“How’d it go?” he whispers, and your eyes burn at the question but you blink away even the thought of tears.

“Fine. I told him. I left. That’s that, we’re still friends. It’s what I expected.”

He nods, wrapping an arm around your shoulder, “It’ll be okay,” he speaks quietly, letting you lean your head on his shoulder. You shake with broken laughter, “Yeah I know, like I said, it’s what I expected.”

“It’s still Keeho, he won’t let go of you for something like this.”

“I know I know,” you say, leaning on him a bit longer before entering your lecture hall. He has this class with you, following you to the back of the room. “It’s just we’ve been friends since middle school, and life isn’t those stupid romcoms, I feel like I’ve ruined everything.”

He nods again, as if at a lack of words, opting to fiddle with your hand instead as you pull out your textbook.

“Thanks for sticking around, Jiung,” you mumble, and he chokes out a laugh.

“Don’t go soft on me dumbass,” he rocks in his seat, “I’m still gonna fight you when we graduate like we planned, and if Keeho doesn’t stick around I’ll fight him too.”

You laugh, “We can both do that then.”

“Theo will be pissed if someone gets hurt,” he whispers as the professor walks in.

“That’s his problem, he’s always mad at us for some reason.”

Jiung snorts, earning a few looks from the students in the vicinity. “You’re right there.”

The rest of the lecture feels terribly long but you use it as a way to get out of the terrifying thoughts of losing your most treasured friendship to a void of awkward stares just because you  _ had _ to go and develop feelings.

At some point you start bouncing your leg so much that Jiung ends up stepping on your foot to stop you, so when the lecture ends and you get up to leave, there’s a slight limp in your step.

You glare at Jiung who only grins as the two of you practically saunter out of class. The summer heat is beginning to fade as fall comes around the corner but it hasn’t died out completely, and you groan at the difference between the cooled lecture hall and the blister of the pavement.

“Hey!”

_ Keeho _ .

Everything you’d previously attempted to avoid throughout the lecture hits you like a tidal wave, and you freeze up. Jiung barely takes the notice, opting to leave you with your best friend, who smiles as if nothing has happened.

“Hey-” you respond, mustering up the most convincing smile you can manage.

“How was the lecture?” he hums, pulling something out from his bag.

“Alright, we have a quiz coming up though. Jiung didn’t take notes as usual so I have to go make copies.”

He laughs, “As usual,” cool metal presses against your forehead, and you look up to find him pressing a soda can to you with a cheeky grin.

You take it from his hand, popping it open and taking a sip before offering it to him, and he shakes his head.

And for some odd reason, it hurts.

“No more lectures today right?” 

You roll your eyes, it’s so painful but you do your best to hold it up as he smiles so innocently at you. Really, he’s done nothing wrong. It’s your fault entirely.

“Yeah cause unlike you, mister I don’t do work and still get good grades, I have to catch up with my credits.”

He sticks his tongue out childishly before turning. “Sucks to suck I guess” he snickers, before pausing to look back over his shoulder. “Come on, I wanna go somewhere.”

“Then go?” you say through clenched teeth. Your heart feels stuck in your throat, like you can’t breath, eyes burning with the threat of tears. “I have to do some work.”

He chuckles, “And let you sulk on your own? No thank you I’ll help you with work tonight just come on.”

You huff, knowing it’ll be pointless. He grins at you when you skip to keep up with his pace.

“Where do you wanna go?”

He hums absentmindedly, “You’ll see.”

“Key-” you draw out, taking another sip, “Tell me, tell me tell me,” and he snorts.

“Absolutely not, you'll just have to wait.”

You groan, unhappy over the fact that you’ve got to walk in the heat. 

There’s a bit of a silence, not as awkward as before, but you somehow have a talent to ruin everything, and sulk within your own head.

“Do you remember our senior trip?”

You purse your lips, looking up at him. “Yeah, I do.”

The two of you had gone to Japan, along with a few friends from high school, and spent two weeks there on your own.

He smiles to himself, “Remember when we snuck out to the beach?”

On the second night, the two of you had escaped the hotel at two in the morning to visit the beach, waving around sparklers and drinking too much sweet soda. He had pushed you into the water and even in the cold, he hugged you till you were just filled with all of the warmth, and the two of you had just stumbled along the sand, soaked but brimming with heat.

“Yeah, you choked on the marble in the ramune.”

“Hey!” he cries in defense, “It was your idea to break the bottle top.”

“Yeah,” you retort, “and you were the one who wanted to drink it with the marble in.”

“It gives flavor, okay?” He pouts, and for once you laugh without forcing it.

“Why did you ask though?” you ask after a bit, taking another sip of soda.

His eyes crinkle with a smile at the thought, “Nothing specifically, it’s just a good memory.”

You nod along, watching your shoes, stepping over the cracks on the sidewalk, childish, but a good distraction.

“Give me a sip,” he says after a bit, reaching out to grab your drink, and you hand it to him.

“Why didn’t you get your own?”

“That is mine,” and it causes you to frown at the drink, slowing down your pace. 

“Why’d you give it to me then?”

“We share all the time right? It’s fine, isn’t it?”

You nod, quietly, ignoring the burning pain your heart sends crashes against your body. 

He takes a sip, tipping it back and crinkles the can gently with his fingers, idly looking up at the sky with a mysterious smile, one that conveys something you’ve never really seen from him.

“Indirect kiss.”

“Hm?” you look back at him, “What do you mean?”

“Indirect kiss,” he repeats, looking at you with a silly smile, “We kissed, indirectly.” He looks down at the can.

The heat rushes to your face, and the beat your heart skips is more painful than fond. The butterflies in your stomach are now ravenous, and it feels too overwhelming and painful.

“Why...why now?”

“Why what?”

You hiss through your teeth. “You said we share everything, so why bring that up now?”

He stops walking, giggling lightly. “I just think it’s kinda lame.”

Your hands quiver as you wish for the ground to swallow you whole. What a big mistake you made.

He grabs your hand, tugging you off the sidewalk onto the grass of the park you’ve reached, under the shade of a tree.

“I just think indirect kisses are kinda lame.”

You don’t have the courage to look at him.

“Real ones are kinda nice, don’t you think?”

It takes a minute to sink in, and you fight the urge to claw at your throat to get a breath of air.

“Yeah,” you mumble, “they’re nice.”

“I’m glad we agree then,” he hums happily, and you aren’t able to fight back the tears that well up with humiliation. 

“So,” Keeho continues, gently reaching to tilt your chin up towards him, “Can I kiss you?”

You blink in shock, looking up, as a single tear runs down your cheek. Keeho’s cheeky grin drops immediately at the sight of your tears.

“I made you cry-” he rushes, wiping your tears before pulling you into his arms.

“I’m so sorry I’m so sorry,” he mumbles, “I didn’t mean to make you cry, I know I’m stupid but I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

You fight the urge to sob into his chest, but lose the battle as he tightens his arm arounds you.

“I like you so much,” he starts, chin placed on the crown on your head. “No, love you so much. My best friend- my favorite person around, I’m so sorry.”

You try to pull away, heart beating in your throat, but he tugs you back just as quick. 

“I was so happy when you told me, and then you said you wanted to get over me-” you hiccup at the thought, and he threads a hand through your hair, rocking back and forth on his ankles.

“Please don’t get over me,” he begs, almost a whisper, “I can’t get over you.”

The words hurt again, but an odd form of calm settles over you as you cling to him. You rock in the same spot, brimming with the same warmth you’d felt that night at the beach, overwhelming the summer heat around you.

Only after what feels to be seconds you pull away, and he takes the chance to search for any more tears, pursing his lips as he runs his thumbs over your cheeks.

You give a wet laugh, and his face contorts into one of confusion, and you take your chance to speak.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” he parrots.

“You asked if you could kiss me, yes.”

He grins, like winning a game, triumph glitters in his eyes, leaning towards you to press his lips against yours, and for a second you don’t believe it, you’re kissing your best friend, the guy who’d always just been a friend, until he wasn’t. But the doubt washes away as he tugs you closer, smiling, because no matter what, he loves you and it shows.

You love him too.

Obviously, he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you're at the end ! perhaps I will write a side story about the fight with Jiung during graduation but we will see how this goes.
> 
> would love more friends and I'm always free to chat on my twitter: @faerbloom
> 
> please come yell at me about p1 i know literally no one who stans them


End file.
